


沸腾

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: Fork&Cake的世界观史蒂夫Cake，巴基Fork的反向设定。





	沸腾

“史蒂夫。”丝丝的热气缠绕在耳垂上，巴基急促的呼吸戳在鼓膜上有种说不上来的痒意。史蒂夫抬起头，润湿的下颌线暴露在灰绿色的视野里。他的大腿肌肉绷的紧紧的，巴基的手指从他的下巴上滑下，略过扣的整齐的领口，灼热的手掌心停在了那起伏不停的胸膛上。

“史蒂夫。”再一次的，巴基喊出了这个名字。史蒂夫低下头，喉结滚动，巴基因为欲望压低的声线比往常更显嘶哑。他压在史蒂夫的上方，眼睛亮的吓人，灰绿色的瞳孔里印着史蒂夫的影子，从上到下，每一片的血肉。室内的温度仿佛也在这旖旎的氛围中缓慢的爬升，史蒂夫只觉得一阵口干舌燥，汗水逐渐的从额间渗了出来，金发随着身体被迫后倾的动作晃了晃。

“分开腿。”巴基下达了第一个指令，但这根本不能算是一个指令。他央求的看着史蒂夫，眨着自己泛红的鹿眼，嘴唇不自觉的分开，津液分泌在齿间，湿哒哒的弄湿了唇角。  
史蒂夫这才找回一点平时的感觉了，他深吸了一口气挺直身子，巴基的胳膊随着他的动作回到了自己的身侧。身前的压迫感消失，巴基——他的Fork站在那反复的啃咬自己的下唇，被来自本能的“捕食”指令折磨的发疯。可只要史蒂夫一刻不说什么，一刻不做什么，他看起来也不打算做出任何过界的举动。

“分开腿。”巴基猫叫般的重复着这句话，他摇着史蒂夫的胳膊，把自己脸颊埋进对方的手掌心里。粉嫩的舌尖探出唇外，他试探性的舔了一口，不出意外的听见了史蒂夫轻轻的吸声。  
像是含着某种海洋风情的糖果，史蒂夫没有开口阻止他，巴基就当作对方是默认了自己的举动了。他像含着棒棒糖一样的吮吸史蒂夫右手的手指，从小手指往前，牙齿死死的收在舌根下，认真的舔舐。最后一根拇指被他叼在嘴里，津液黏在史蒂夫的指缝里，海盐中夹杂的甜味让巴基迷醉般的跪倒在地上。史蒂夫的手举在他的眼前，他迷茫的咬住了对方的指甲边缘。

“puppy不乖了。”  
这个声音一下子把巴基弥散的意识抽离回了现实，他恍然的松开史蒂夫的手指，跪坐在地面上高高的仰起头。  
“史蒂夫。”他喊着对方的名字，病态的红晕晕染在脸颊上。舌尖上的触感犹在，他舔着自己的口腔内膜，把残留的一丝一点的属于史蒂夫的味道都吞噬殆尽。

好吃。巴基吞咽着口水，龈肉上方的犬齿早在一开始就长了出来。它们被小心的藏在白色的牙齿间，被克制的挡在唇舌后。但哪怕只是擦过一丁点史蒂夫的皮肉，都能让这两颗牙齿疯狂般的抽搐起来。  
“要吃。”巴基坐在地面上，视线正好与坐在椅子上的史蒂夫的哪个部位相碰自然不言而喻。史蒂夫的下体也在这般滚烫灼热的眼神下悄悄的鼓起了一个小包，哪怕经历过多少次，史蒂夫都还是会被巴基直率的眼神而刺的发热发烫，升起欲望。  
“给我。”巴基认真的盯着那说，把手放在了史蒂夫的大腿上，撒娇般的说道：“史蒂夫，分开腿。”

史蒂夫低低的笑了一声，这声笑声勾的巴基的眼角更红了，拖出一道艳丽的尾痕。一只手搭在了巴基毛绒绒的头顶上，另一只手则如巴基所愿的一把把他拉了过来摔倒在史蒂夫分开的两边膝盖上。  
“自己拆。”史蒂夫酥麻的声线撞进巴基的耳朵里，他低下头，Cake诱人的香气如同铺面而来的海浪一波一波的冲击着紧绷的神经。史蒂夫的大腿分开在他的眼前，巴基吞了吞口水，感觉到搭在他头顶上的那只手已经有些不耐烦的向下压了压时，巴基张开嘴咬住了眼前的裤子拉链。

“很饿吗？”史蒂夫有一搭没一搭的摸着巴基的头发，拉链已经被巴基咬在嘴里拉到了最底部。  
“没有。”正在努力的想用嘴把史蒂夫的内裤拉下来的巴基停顿了下，他吸了吸鼻子，勒紧的内裤边缘外面的毛发刺在他的鼻梁上，湿润的前列腺液随着他的动作滴落在了唇角上。  
“因为是史蒂夫，才会想吃的。”呜呜哝哝的声音不清晰的从腿间传来，听到这个理由后，史蒂夫有些失笑。  
“别的Cake的话，也是能尝到味道的吧。”  
就差把“我不是必须”的这几个大字明明白白的讲出来了，巴基安静了下来，内裤边已经被他努力的退到了最底部，这个时候他才抬起头眨着仿佛要流泪的眼睛对史蒂夫说：“没有其他的Cake，只有你。史蒂夫，我只喜欢你的味道，我只想吃你。”  
说完这句话后，他又想了想，才小声的又补充道：“你也是，只能被我一个Fork吃。”  
“味道.......吗？”史蒂夫愣了下，他叹了口气，语气里带着巴基弄不太懂的感情。  
“算了，不和你这个笨家伙计较。”史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的头顶，温柔的看着他。

巴基把自己的脸颊贴在了那因为内裤剥除直挺挺立在空气中的性器，他瞪着自己发红的眼睛，向前试探性的舔了舔，从顶端小口泄露出来的稀微的液体被他卷进口舌里。巴基更深的低下身子，张开嘴用湿润的口腔含住了史蒂夫的阴茎。吮吸的唾液搅弄声在安静的房间里被放到最大，巴基上吸下舔带来的触感让史蒂夫泄力般的躺倒在了椅背上，连脖颈上都因为快感的积累而涨出了青筋。

比起正常的口交，巴基的技术只能说的上是勉强及格，不会深喉，也不会更多的技巧，只知道对着柱身又吸又舔，像是在吃冰淇淋一般。他也确实是在进食了，史蒂夫的唇边露出一丝无奈的苦笑，也许对方真的只是把这个行为当作是在一般的吃东西，一点也不了解这背后的意义。可他仍是卑劣的在这样的情景里获得了快感，这样的自己让史蒂夫十分厌恶。

不知道什么时候巴基停下了自己的举动，他抬起头，嘴唇带着湿润的水色。等到史蒂夫意识到后，才又低下头。但是这次在舔舐的同时他还伸出了自己的手，握住史蒂夫的阴茎生涩的上下套弄。他含的也很急，像是想早一点喝到往常最后能得到的嘉奖一样，粗暴的把史蒂夫的阴茎吞进自己的喉咙里，塞的脸颊鼓鼓的，侧边被戳出阴茎的形状，甚至被呛得眼睛流下了生理性的泪水。  
“慢点，不用着急。”史蒂夫轻轻的笑道，“都吃过这么多次了，怎么还是这样？”

但是巴基只是沉默的把史蒂夫的阴茎含的更深，收紧的喉咙无疑给史蒂夫也带来了巨大的快感让他也没有心思再打趣对方。  
进食仿佛成了一场无声的对峙，再察觉不到什么，史蒂夫可能就真的太傻了。他的两片嘴唇抿的很紧，巴基像是知道他先前在心里想些什么一样，滋滋的水声暧昧的传进他们两人的耳朵里。巴基含住了顶端的小口，脸颊带着湿漉漉的绯红，他往上悄悄的偷看了史蒂夫一眼。比过去更甚的，他的Cake瘫软在椅子上，膝盖不自觉的弯曲抵在了巴基的胸口上。长长的睫毛随着急促的呼吸蒲扇着，闭上的眼睛在巴基的下一个吮吸中又睁开，失去焦距的望向半空中。

史蒂夫。

他在心里默念着这个名字，在饱胀的腹感下生出了更多的欲望。他深吸了一口气，犬齿磕到了顶端的小口，舌尖挑逗在那个最敏感的部位，然后不出意料的，在嘴里感受到了史蒂夫的喷发。甜蜜到浓稠的甘露从唇边满溢了出来，巴基吞下史蒂夫射进他嘴里的精液。

他擦干嘴角趴在史蒂夫的膝盖上，温顺的蹭着史蒂夫垂落在他身前的手。

“不只是味道。”他说，嘴边还沾着白色的液体，舌尖扫了一圈把这些全部吃掉后，巴基才继续往下说。  
“史蒂夫的一切。”他淡淡的开口，再一次的把那只手托举到了自己的嘴边，张口含住了史蒂夫的食指，牙齿轻轻的咬着皮肉。  
“无论是思考、感情、爱意还是别的什么，只要是属于史蒂夫的，史蒂夫能想的，史蒂夫所拥有的，史蒂夫的一切。”  
“我都喜欢，喜欢到想要吃掉。”

但因为是史蒂夫——  
所以又舍不得，舍不得吃掉啊。


End file.
